


That's It! Time Out!

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [55]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angry Cor Leonis, Angst, Became More Serious Than Intended, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Grandfather Somnus Lucis Caelum, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pay back time, Powerful Regis Lucis Caelum, Protective Regis Lucis Caelum, Ring of the Lucii (Final Fantasy XV), Sad Ardyn Izunia, Somnus is a Dick, Tears, Time Out, Uncle Ardyn Izunia, very very very very Angry Cor Leonis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Somnus upsets Ardyn to the point of real tears and this time Regis has had enough of his grandfather bullying his uncle.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Regis Lucis Caelum & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. Watch Me Crumble Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/gifts).



> Here you go Shiary as promised!!! 
> 
> Actually turned into a very angsty first chapter... but I will sort it out in the next one. I promise!!! And 2 fics in one day whoop!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

The entire situation involving Tenebrae was still very tense. 

It didn’t look like the Niffs were going to be leaving the country any time soon and the Fleuret children were still in their captivity. The only silver lining they could take away from this was the fact the Niffs had not launched an attack on Lucis yet. However, the tension between Ardyn and Somnus had not faded. In fact, it had worsened since they discovered that Bahamut alined Noctis and Luna’s fates together. Ardyn was upset because all of this seemed like a slap in the face on his part, and Somnus was angry because it reminded him of the dark past they shared. Naturally, as they couldn’t take their emotions out on anyone else, they took it out on each other. Many arguments occurred, a lot of blood was spilt and it was getting to the point were Regis wouldn’t let Cor get involved incase Ardyn went off the handle again. The King tried to break up the fights the best he could, along with Clarus’s help, but it was becoming more hostile and more dangerous for them to even try now. As the months went on it was getting worse and worse and the council had already suggested that they ship Ardyn back to Angelgard for a few days to calm him down because he was slowly becoming a risk to Insomnia. That was a very stupid idea. It would have the opposite effect of what they wanted to achieve and Somnus’s life would be put at even more risk. Regis had to play this right. Whenever he got Somnus to himself, he would tell his Grandfather he had to stop what he was doing for the good of everyone. Cor was trying to do the same with Ardyn, but neither of them wanted to hear it. So the ongoing battle of fear, upset and rage continued. 

Right now, Regis along with Clarus was rushing to the area where Somnus and Ardyn were currently fighting. The guards and glaives had called them in a panic. A wall had been broken were Ardyn and thrown his younger brother and apparently Ardyn had already been murdered three times. They had to put a stop to this. It was getting out of hand. 

Just as Regis rushed into the room, he came into the cruellest, most brutal, inhuman set of words he had ever heard his grandfather scream directly at his uncle before. 

“..I don’t understand why you are putting all your time and effort into making sure Prom loves you! Prom’s world is going to collapse when you kill his best friend anyway and he is going to loathe you!” 

Regis and Clarus held their breath as their eyes grew three times their normal size. 

In shock, the King and Sheild stared at Ardyn who had gone as white as a sheet and as still as a post. Instead of bursting into a fit of uncontrollable rage and violently attacking his younger brother like they expected him too, Ardyn fell to his knees and screamed at the top of his lungs crying with self-hatred. 

“I KNOW!!!!!” Ardyn wailed, holding himself as real tears fell from his face. “WHY DO YOU THINK I AM TRYING SO HARD!!! I DON’T WANT MY BABY TO HATE ME!!!! I DON’T WANT TO HURT NOCTIS!!! I DON’T WANT ANY OF THIS!!!!” 

“Ah…” Was all Somnus could say as he stood in front of his emotionally distraught brother, unable to take back what he had said. 

“I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS SOMNUS!!! I never… I… I HATE MYSELF AS MUCH AS YOU HATE ME!!! I JUST WANT MY SON TO LOVE ME! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK FOR!!” 

Ardyn was a complete mess and Somnus was just in shock and Regis was refusing to take this bullshit from the pair of them anymore. 

Regis started to get angry and the ring on his finger started to glow as he stared at his grandfather in disgust and disappointment. He ordered Clarus to leave and get Cor so he could comfort Ardyn once Regis had dealt with this. It was one thing arguing and hating each other. But when the other turned their own brother, who they are meant to love and cherish, into a puddle of heartbreak and dispair was were Regis’s anger finally got the better of him. 

“GRANDFATHER!!” Regis roared with all his might as he stormed up passed Ardyn and directly to Somnus. “How dare you make him cry.”

“I didn’t mean too.” Somnus stuttered, as he hadn’t heard Regis come in, nor had he seen him this angry in a while. 

“LOOK AT HIM!” Regis screamed pointing towards Ardyn who was still sobbing his heart out on the floor. “He is your brother! Look at what you have done to him!” 

“I am sorry!” 

“Oh really? This always happens!!! I know he doesn’t have much of a filter but at least he tries to get along with you. At least he tries to be a better person!! What do you do in return? You lied to him, you keep stuff from him, you remind him that he has to tear this family apart when he doesn’t want any part in it!! And you don’t even try to show him that you care about him!!!” 

“That is not fair!” Somnus shouted back. 

The Founder King was completely consumed by guilt for doing this but the selfish and unfeeling part of him was forcing him to fight with Regis. 

That only made Regis angrier. 

“FAIR!! No!!! This isn’t fair!!! You emotionally abusing your brother isn’t fair!!!” Regis roared. He was done and he had had fucking enough of all of this insolence! The power of the Kings was surging through him and with one swipe of his hand, Regis lost it. “I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!!!”

In a matter of seconds, Somnus’s body started to turn blue and transparent as the Ring of the Lucii light started to glow and pull the Founder King into the ring. 

“Regis! Regis what the FUCK!!” Somnus screamed and as he continued to scream in a panic his being started to fade into the ring trapping him inside. 

When the screaming stopped and the lights faded, Somnus was gone leaving Regis and Ardyn alone in the room. Regis’s breathing was heavy as he looked to where his grandfather had been standing a few moments ago with confusion. What the fuck did he just do? He looked down at the ring and for some reason, it felt so much heavier than usual. Did he just… did he just put Somnus in the ring? 

“He is going to be pissed when he gets out of there.” 

Regis turned around towards the teary voice of his distraught uncle. Ardyn was still crying but he was more put together than he had been moments before. 

“He can be pissed at me for as long as he fucking wants.” Regis said bluntly, as he painfully knelt down on the floor next to his uncle. Yep. Using the Ring like that had caused him more damage to his existing knee injury. But right now he didn’t care. Looking after Ardyn was so much more important than his leg. Regis carefully rubbed Ardyn’s back and said softly. “Are you okay?” 

“No.”

“Clarus has gone to get Cor. It’s okay. Grandfather will be staying in there until you have recovered and he can learn to stop being a massive dick.” 

Ardyn let go a weak laugh. “That can be his new threat.” 

“Seems only fair you have Angelgard, he can bloody well have this ring.” Regis laughed back. “Uncle, I know what has to happen will be hard, but I don’t blame you. None of this is your fault.” 

Tears fell heavier than, as Ardyn wiped his nose and tried to hide his puffy eyes with his hat. “... but Prom will hate me…”

“Whatever happens it is a long way off. That will give everyone time to adjust. Okay?” 

“If you think anyone will be able to adjust to me tearing your son apart, then you are living in a fantasy.” 

Before Regis could say anything else, Cor came rushing in, with a face full of fury as he hugged Ardyn with all his might. 

Yeah… maybe it might be safer for Somnus to leave him in the Ring for a bit. Because Cor the Immortal looked as if he was going to butcher someone. 

There was no doubt in Regis’s mind when Cor got his hands on Somnus that would be what happened. 

Shit.


	2. Brother, Watch Me Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! I hoped you all enjoyed :)

“I am going to kill him.” Cor growled in an angry tone, holding on to Ardyn’s hand tighter than before. “When Regis lets him out of that fucking ring, I am going to kill him!” 

“Darling, calm down.” Ardyn asked in an exhausted voice. 

Ardyn was still recovering from the awful words his brother spat at him. Because Ardyn thought what Somnus had said was true, he didn’t want to hug Prom. He didn’t want to put himself or his baby through any more pain. Prompto was going to loathe him. What type of parent kills their only child’s best friend? And his best friend had to kill his dad. Prompto was going to be so distraught, conflicted and traumatised when all of this happened. Ardyn knew he should have just left the moment they found out that Noct was the King of Light. No one would be going through this pain… Why didn’t he listen to his instincts? 

“No! Somnus does not get to treat you like that! He doesn’t get to say any of that to you!” Cor protested. 

Cor was not about to let this drop any time soon. How dare Somnus say those things? Cor was so fucking angry he was prepared by this point to never let Somnus see Prom again for what emotional trauma he had placed his husband through. This wasn’t on and Cor was going to make sure his brother-in-law got his just desserts for this. 

Ardyn shook his head sniffing, and in a quiet voice, he whispered. “Even if he’s not wrong?” 

“Ardyn Leonis look at me.” Cor said holding Ardyn’s face. He gave his husband a soft smile. “Prom could never hate you.” 

“He will…” Ardyn whimpered, no longer able to look at his husband. 

“No. No, he won’t. We’ll have to make him understand that you want no part in this. This isn’t your fault, none of it is. I love you so much and I am not going to let your brother hurt you like this.”

“I love you too, My Marshal. Thank you.” 

Cor wrapped his arms around Ardyn and cradle him briefly. Cor was not a petty man or an evil man at all. But when people hurt either Prom or Ardyn… he darkest part of him arisen and he was going to make Somnus pay for this.

* * *

Noctis looked around the room. His grandad hadn’t eaten food with them for a whole week and Noct was beginning to grow worried. If anyone was going to know where Somnus was it was either his dad or his uncle, so Noct wheeled himself over to the chair where his dad was sitting. Noctis had just come out of his physio session, so his legs were a little sore so he thought it best he remained in his chair for half an hour or so. 

Noctis tugged at his dad’s sleeve and asked innocently, as he was completely oblivious as to what had happened between his ancestors. “Dad? Where’s grandad?” 

“On a trip.” Regis said with a smile, flexing his finger where the Ring of the Lucii sat. 

“Oh. Where to?” 

“Purgatory.” 

“Okay…” Noctis said in a confused voice what the hell was that? 

He got nothing more for Regis on the matter and decided to leave it at that.

* * *

It had been two weeks now. 

Surely it had been enough time for Ardyn to recover and Somnus to understand that this punishment was serious and why Regis had done it. They better understand because Regis couldn’t keep Somnus in the Ring for much longer. The tiny ring now felt like he was wearing a brick on his finger and it was causing more damage to his already existing leg injury. Plus, Regis needed to ensure that the wall was as strong as it could be, and quite frankly Somnus’s presence was weakening the King’s health and the wall as a result. 

Regis let out a sigh and explained what had to happen to his uncle, his Sheild and the Marshal. “I need to let him out of the Ring now.” 

“Okay.” Ardyn said like it meant nothing to him. But for once, Ardyn was not the one that they had to keep an eye on around Somnus. 

“Let him out than.” Cor said bluntly, with murderous intent swimming around in his eyes. 

“Darling, don’t.” Ardyn begged, really not wanting to see Cor get into any trouble for attacking the Founder King of Lucis. 

Clarus was on the same wavelength as Ardyn. In an authoritative voice, he pulled Cor to one side and pointed at him semi-aggressively. “Marshal Leonis, you are not to touch the Founder King. Do you understand me?!” 

Cor paused for a moment weighing up his options before he slowly nodded. 

“Yes, I do. I quit.” 

Ardyn, Regis and Clarus were all taken back by that. Cor was still seriously this angry, he was willing to lose his entire career just to teach Somnus a lesson?! There was no denying how much Cor loved Ardyn. But even that was ridiculous and no one was allowing him to do that to himself. 

“Cor! No!” Ardyn snapped shaking his head. 

“I do not accept that resignation. Be quiet and don’t say that again.” Regis commanded in the sternness voice he had ever used against Cor. 

“We mean it Cor.” Clarus spat. 

Cor could be such a fucking idiot sometimes. None of them were allowing him to be so. In light of what they said, Cor stood there silently rolling his eyes, trying to give the impression that he had back down. He hadn’t backed down. He wasn’t about to back down either. 

“Right. Thank you.” Regis breathed out before putting his attention back to Ardyn. “Uncle, I am going to make him apologise to you, otherwise, he is going back in this, okay?” 

“Got it.” Ardyn nodded giving Regis the permission he needed to do so.

The King let go of a deep breath and focused on trying to find his grandfather’s soul that had now resided in the Ring. Somnus wasn’t hard to find either. It felt like, Somnus had run as fast as he could towards Regis and was happy to be sucked out. Within seconds, the Ring started to glow again and the blue figure of Somnus return. The blue haze quickly faded and The Founder King looked panicked as he stared down at himself. It was almost like he couldn’t believe he was standing on Eos again. 

“Hello, Grandfather.” Regis muttered in an uncaring tone. He was still very pissed off about what had happened. But they were family and they had to move on from this… incident. 

“DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN!” 

Somnus screamed. He hated being in that ring. There were so many of his grandchildren he would rather not see again in there. The entire time he was in the there, Somnus felt constantly drain. It felt like his entire life forced was getting sucked out of him every second of the day just to keep the wall up and to keep Regis standing. Somnus never wanted to experience that again. Never! 

Regis responded to his grandfather’s outburst in a calm tone. “Okay. On the condition that you apologise to Ardyn. And actually mean it.” 

Somnus frantically nodded and looked at his brother and begged for his forgiveness. “Ardyn, I am truly very sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it at all, it was horrible and nasty of me. It was horrible, I am horrible. I am sorry!” 

Ardyn fought the urge to chuckle. He could see the fear in Somnus’s being and it actually made him wonder… what had happened to cause this reaction? He would have to ask Somnus later, right now his younger brother wanted forgiveness and at this moment in time, Ardyn didn’t want to give it to him. But… he wanted to be the better person and politely addressed his nephew. 

“Do I have to forgive him?” 

“No. But I would much appreciate it if you tried.” 

“Fine. But if you ever say that again, you are officially dead to me.” Ardyn said in a deadpan voice staring into his brother’s blue eyes. Ardyn meant every word of that. 

“And you won’t ever be seeing Prom again.” Cor growled wishing he could just punch Somnus in the face. The Marshal couldn’t help himself, he had to stand slightly in front of Ardyn, as a way to shield him from his brother. 

“Okay. I am sorry. I didn’t mean it. I swear.” Somnus said not liking how serious the pair were being. 

“Okay then.” Ardyn rolled his eyes. 

“Thank you. What can I do to make it up to you?” 

“Be nice Uncle.” Regis butted in before Ardyn got a chance to respond. 

“We have already had tears we don’t need anymore.” Clarus said, hoping that would help everyone keep the peace. He was wasting his own breath really. When did any of the royals listen to his advice? Or Cor? Especially Cor. 

“I don’t want you to do anything. I want you to live with the fact you upset me.” 

That was when Cor couldn’t take it anymore. Ardyn was being fucking naive if he thought for one moment that Somnus would take that seriously. His husband had only said that he forgave him to keep Regis happy, but Cor didn’t give a fuck about Regis’s happiness right now. He wanted to protect and defend his husband like Ardyn always did for him. Cor put his foot down. 

“Not good enough.” 

“What did we say Cor?” Clarus snapped pointing at the Marshal. 

“What?” Somnus asked with a gulp. Cor was staring at him like he was a cut of meat and it made Somnus feel very uncomfortable. 

“Come with me Somnus!” Cor ordered, walking in the direction of the exit of the room. 

“Why?” 

Cor’s voice got louder when he didn’t hear footsteps following him.“Do you want to make up for it?! Come with me!” 

Somnus stared blankly at Ardyn who had developed a rather evil smirk on his face. Oh, shit….

“You heard what Cor said, brother dear. Go on.”

The Founder King bowed his head knowing that he was more than likely going get to his guts all over the floor in the next few moments. He wouldn’t fight Cor on this either. Defending himself would only upset Ardyn further and Somnus did feel genuinely awful about what he had said. He couldn’t take it back, so if getting murdered helped Ardyn in any way he’d let it happen. 

Clarus just shook his head in a fluster. All of them had told Cor no and he was fucking doing it anyway and his King didn’t look bothered at all. 

“Regis?! Are you going to do anything about this?!”

Regis shrugged. “He deserves it.” 


End file.
